


The Endless Solitude of Realization.

by AlinaGay



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Magia Record Chapter 10 Spoilers, Snaail, mentions of injury, mentions of pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaGay/pseuds/AlinaGay
Summary: SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 10. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU WISH NOT TO READ SPOILERS!Sana Futaba attempts to stop Alina Gray from burning down Kamihama, and the two of them are reminded of the past.
Relationships: Alina Gray/Futaba Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Endless Solitude of Realization.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayachaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayachaan/gifts).



"I, Alina will make this world my own! Letting humanity longing for the sweet relief of morte anguish in felicità." It was not a question to her, more so a matter of when.   
  
Alina's eyes were dilated, the shine long has gone from its iris; staring blankly upon the ever-burning sky.   
  
The muted drop of paint mixed in between with indistinguishable crimson blood falling from the artist's hands fell deaf on the ears of those in front of her; as it was the least of their worries. No doubt was their largest concern was the fact she had just pleaded to mass genocide... The other magical girls were already so injured, how could they pass such a task? Nemu was far too injured to conjure up rumors... 

Clenching identically to the sides of her body, Alina's breathing was slowly becoming louder and simultaneously longer. My... This was meravigliosa!   
  
_**“W-Wait! A-A… Alina..? Please don’t do it..!”** _   
  


* * *

  
  
When she had first fallen into the arms of the endless solitude rumor, she felt free. As if great grief had been lifted off her shoulders. Her soft green eyes fluttering open to the blank abyss laying in front of herself.   
  
"Hello there."   
  
Sana had spent countless hours spending time with A.I ( not that she had a choice, ) like a childish dream that could never end; she had indulged herself in guilty pleasures. With a soft smile, the invisible magical girl was at peace. She was at home, nobody could bother her. This was her new home━ No, this was always her home. She was just waiting to find it.  
  


* * *

  
Sana had heard of the slim chance a visitor may come, one of those who had made the rumor; or at least knew of it.   
  
With a small slide of her pale fingers, she had clasped her hands together. Swinging her feet as she stared into the iridescent ocean water below her. That was the rumor's look for today.   
  
"W-What was the... Erm... Magius again?" She often dozed off, one of her many flaws everybody hated about her; so it was no wonder A.I had to explain things often. That was something she was working on, though often failing at it. A.I was so interested in her, well... To most people, the A.I was also interested in them.   
  
Minutes, maybe even hours had passed before a loud slam echoed within the chamber...  
  
"W... W-Who..." Her hands were trembling, being so used to the presence of A.I. The foreign face who looked so oddly familiar only frightened her more, barely being able to process words. It must have been a week since Sana had been outside, staring up into the deep emerald eyes of a certain renowned artist.   
  
"This is━" A.I's distorted voice was soon cut off, bringing the labyrinth's attention to the one who interrupted.  
  
"Che palle... I am Alina Gray, one of the three magius." Holding her arms out into the open wind, fake sunshine had showered upon her outfit; lime hair flowing. If you tried hard enough, Alina looked elegant in a sense. A small smile creeped onto her face, whether it was supposed to be comforting or terrifying was up to the bearer, and to be honest Alina was just bored. Very, very bored. Looking side to side, Alina’s eyes closed for only a split second. The artist had tried so hard to find something interesting, inspiring about this place! Surely, conjuring up an entire island was a new concept itself, but for a magical girl? No, it wasn’t.   
  
Alina Gray. Sana was terrified of her when she had first heard of the genius artist... Well, to be fair she still was. Those rumors were nothing to joke about, as they were all true. Right… English, English, English. Sana had no idea what Alina had just said at first, stepping back slightly Sana soon bumped into the familiar face of A.I.   
  
“Are you sure this is the right person..?” The teal pig tailed-girl had whispered towards her familiar friend… Yes, she had hoped deep inside her heart that A.I had considered Sana her friend, as Sana did herself. Her voice had lacked the usual stutter, however, her voice was so quiet even if she did it wouldn’t matter. She just wanted to disappear, she was supposed to disappear, why couldn’t she just━   
  
“Did I, Alina stutter?” Alina wasn’t asking, she simply stared at the two. Her face conceiving no emotions. Whatever in the world Alina Gray was thinking was unreadable, maybe she was thinking about what the Wings would do the next day, or what school would bring in the morning. “Who else could it be. What are you, a fool?” Alina didn't intend to be rude, as this was simply her nature. She called everybody this if they were 'asking' for it. Humans... They're so odd, but so beautiful.   
  
“I...I━ I….” A.I had tilted their head to the ground, only slightly, just to see if Sana was going to answer. Of course, she wouldn’t, she couldn’t even mutter her name. People scared Sana, they terrified her actually. What if she said something wrong? What if they didn’t like her? Many people didn’t like her, actually.   
  
“This is Sana Futaba. She is unable to converse at the current moment in time.” It's metallic voice had rung out within the vicinity, staring straight at the magius. Alina’s eyebrows had scrunched up, clenching her hands firmly. A small blush had scattered across her cheek but soon left in sync with her lips opening.   
  
“Ridicola, simply ridicola... I come all the way over here…” Stepping further into the beach scene, Alina’s black leather boot had kicked a stray seashell. The artist’s voice was strained, muttering solely under her breath. Her words were soon bunched up, not even a rumor could decipher said words. Alina, at the very least, felt angry, fuming perhaps. Her skin had almost pierced open from the sheer amount of pressure applied, and not soon after her hands had released into an open shape.   
  
Right, they were at a beach. Sana herself had nearly forgotten that. Clinging to the side of her Mizuna uniform, dark green eyes stared directly into the swishing water. Maybe for just a moment, she could disappear. There was nothing wrong with that. Sana could be alone, she could stop bothering people… But she was stuck there.   
  
‘What do I do…’ was the only thought plastered across her mind. Well, what could Sana do? She could speak, no, that wouldn’t do. She could run away… That was worse. She could stay quiet and admire the fish swimming like nothing was going on in the ocean. That sounded nice, lovely even. There was nobody to bother these fish, A.I didn't put any predetors inside of the ocean... And besides that why would there need to be? This ocean would go away in a few hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 comes out whenever Alikari gets a dual unit━ Just kidding, whenever I feel like it honestly. I might rewrite this the more I think about it, but I wanted to finish this up sooner or later before boredom looms over this piece and I'm unable to finish it myself. I hope you enjoy it? Though, my writing is awful the more I think about it... Oh well! 
> 
> Friendly reminder Alikari and Irosana is canon.


End file.
